prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
James Heller
James Heller was a former US Marine Sergeant and the second Blacklight being. Following his attempted suicide, Heller is infected with Mercer's variant of the virus. Driven by vengeance, he seeks to kill Alex to avenge the death of his family. History Early life James Heller was a Sergeant in the Marines Corps before his infection. He lived in Manhattan, New York with his wife ColletteBlackwatch report and daughter Amaya.Official Facebook page After the war, Heller wanted to return home and live with his family while maintaining a small business in the city. He had to return after his leave was complete. During this time, there was a viral outbreak in the city, resulting in death of thousands. Second Outbreak Heller received a call from his wife, who informed him about the outbreak and told him that Blackwatch had quarantined the area. Heller assured them that he would return the next day. But when returned to the city, he discovered that the Blacklight infection had ravaged all of Manhattan and his family had been killed. Blackwatch had claimed that a former scientist called, Alex Mercer was responsible for the outbreak and was spotted in the Red Zone, Heller volunteered for patrols in the infected Red Zone, hoping for a chance to find Mercer and avenge his family.March 2011 issue The Prototype Encounter with Mercer The patrols into the Red Zone were more of suicide missions for the volunteers. On one such mission, Heller and his unit were on patrol through the red zone, but their tank was hit a car. Heller emerged from the wreckage as the only survivor, and began to verify the status of his squad. Prototype 2 Hands-on Preview -- A Heller Good Time Mercer dropped into the wreckage without noticing Heller and started to inspect the corpses. While he had his back turned, Heller tried to slit his throat, but Mercer shrugged him off. Heller recovered and managed to stab him again only to be thrown back. Impressed, Mercer slowly retreated deeper into the Red Zone, and Heller chased. During the chase, Heller dodged one of Blackwatch's patrol helicopter that nearly crushed him after Mercer kicked it out of the sky. Eventually Heller was confronted by a rampaging Goliath, which he managed to dodge only to be cornered by a Brawler Hunter. Heller dealt with the Brawler using his knife. Alex Mercer, who had been watching the whole time, confronted Heller again who blindly charged him only to be pinned to a wall by Mercer. Mercer then infects Heller, with his strain of the Blacklight virus and departed just as another helicopter arrived on the scene to extract the now infected Heller.IGN Live stream Contact with Gentek After his encounter with Mercer, Heller is taken into custody by Blackwatch. Dr. Koenig, tried to learn how Heller had survived despite his body being flooded with the virus. As Heller struggled to gain conscious, Col. Rooks and Lt. Riley ordered Heller was to be burned. Koenig tried to delay the order by insisting to conduct a few test to collect data. Heller woke up to be surrounded by infected Walkers. When he displayed signs of abilities similar to Mercer, Col.Rooks ordered to burn him. However, Heller survives this encounter and escapes the facility. After freeing himself from the lab, Heller had another run in with Mercer, where Mercer tried to explain the reason he had chose to infect him. He lets Heller consume one of the Blackwatch commanders who knew about the viral outbreak from Hope, Idaho. Mercer claimed that he was not responsible for the outbreak, that it was Gentek and Blackwatch conducting bio-weapons test. Reluctantly Heller agrees to foil Blackwatch's operations throughout New York. Restoring faith After escaping from Gentek's facility Heller was confronted by Blackwatch soldiers in the Yellow Zone. During this little skirmish, Heller discovered his ability to use other humans as disguise to escape. Due to the familiarity of this zone, Heller was able to track down Luis Guerra, a church Father who was familiar with the Heller family. James explained what he had been through the previous night and requested Guerra's assistance to fight Blackwatch. Father Guerra had lost all hope about resisting Blackwatch's hold in the zone. Heller sabotages one of Blacktwatch's mission to study a Brawler's behavior and considerably reducing Blackwatch's hold. Guerra is convinced by Heller's actions and agreed to help him. Powers & Abilities Prior to his infection by Alex Mercer. Heller was competent and skilled in battle as a result of his military training, as he appeared to kill "hundreds" of infected before his own infection. He is skilled with the majority of military weapons, ranging from standard machine guns, rapid-fire Gatling guns, and rocket launchers. He has 5 mutation abilities - Offensive, Defensive, Locomotion, Sensory/Hunting, and Disguise. As he was infected with the same DX-1118 strain as Alex, he has much the same superhuman and shapeshifting powers, as well as much more that he has evolved and/or developed himself. ;Shapeshifting Heller's Blacklight infection has granted him the ability to both shapeshift and fashion his body into weapons much like Alex, but with some differences in appearance, an example is his Blade resembling a giant combat knife and with a redish hue. His Whipfist has small razor-like blades across its spine-like form. Heller's evolved Hammerfists allow him to perform area attacks. The mutation has increased his strength, allowing him to brutally smash steel. He possess the same consumption/assimilation abilities inherent in all infected creatures that allow him to take on the form and memories of any creature he consumes. Unlike Alex Mercer, James Heller doesn't possess the Musclemass power, but is replaced by the Tendril power. ;Speed & Agility He possess the same inhuman agility, speed, dexterity, and gliding abilities as Alex, allowing him to jump to great heights, outrun vehicles, run up walls, a perform amazing parkour stunts. ;Endurance & Healing Factor He is equal to Alex in his stamina and regenerative abilities, allowing him to heal within moments from any wound and to withstand intense damage without fatality. ;Superhuman Sense Heller has developed a mysterious yet potent predatorial sonar hunting ability. Heller sends out a pulse that would allow him to track his prey. ;Superhuman Strength Due to his inhuman strength, Heller is capable of lifting vehicles, overpowering marines and dismembering mutated creatures. ;Weaponization Heller is capable of dismantling weapons off enemy tanks and use them against the military. He is capable of using the Gatling gun and the missile launchers ripped from the tanks.First look Infection Powers Heller has manipulated the Blacklight virus for his own advantage. He is able to implant his targets with a Biobomb, which mutates the target's body rapidly, ending with barrage of tendrils erupting from the infected body which impale and pull every being within range to the victim's epicenter. Heller can also implant a victim and hurl them as a projectile, activating on impact and destroying everything within range. Characteristics Before he lost his family, James Heller had a joyful life. His relationships with Colette and Amaya were close and loving. Upon their death, Heller became a man transformed: he grew grim, rude, and impatient — a dark shadow of his earlier personality. Heller’s goals rarely or even convincingly exceed his own personal desires. He also is a technophobe, and seems to really hate computers. Trivia * James Heller was also called "It" instead of "He" by a pilot of Helicopter (just like Mercer and Pariah) in the teaser trailer this is one thing the three have in common. * The EGMi hotspot at page 14 says Heller was at war overseas in Afghanistan, while Prototype at Facebook says he was in Iraq. * Heller's Whipfist appears similar to the dagger tail from Prince of Persia. * James is affectionately called "Jimmy" by his wife. * He seems to have a scar on his left eyebrow, probably from the war or childhood accident. * Radical sent out a "Mystery Package" to dreadcentral.com in early 2011, within its contents were posters and other documents, including a personal bio of James Heller. The bio indicates that James Heller is 35 years old, weighs 225 lbs, and stands at 6'2". However, this same document names his daughter Wendy instead of Amaya. * Heller stated that he hates computershttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uug_OeYOklA Gallery Heller jacket concept 1.jpg|Tattoo concept art. Heller jacket concept 2.jpg|Heller's jacket concept art. P2_Sargeant_Heller.jpg|Heller in his military gear. Proto_II_(4).jpg|Heller bearing his Claws. Proto_II_(6).jpg|Heller with a missile launcher. Proto_II_(1).jpg|Tendrils used against a Juggernaut. Proto II (2).jpg|James Heller's Whipfist. T Heller Blackwatch.png|An infected Heller, walking past a Blackwatch soldier. LairTendril.jpg|A group of Infected killed using the tendrils power. Promotional Images Egm246-FINAL.jpg|The cover of the EGM march magazine. PROTOYPE-2-POSTER.jpg|Prototype 2 Poster Who_needs_luck.jpg|St. Patricks Day Image Facebook_app_promotion.jpg|Wallpaper from //Blacknet a facebook application. HellerMontagePoster.jpg|Full body Poster. P2p3.jpg|James Heller's Bio sent to Dread Central. P2 My Name Is Heller Poster.jpg|'My name is Heller' Poster P2-Heller WP.png P2-MercerHeller WP2.png P2-MercerHeller WP1.png Notes and reference Category:Characters Category:Prototype 2 Characters Category:Infected Characters